Memories
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Nina Rutter died her daughters pov on this tragic event.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah pov  
I looked at myself in the mirror. I was in all black getting ready for thefuneral. My mom Nina Rutter died. She was so amazing and strong. They killed her they hurt her. They took me away. Dad is devastated. He has been comforting me. When the evil group first took me it was from my school was when I learned the secrets. I remember it so clearly. *FLASHBACK* I had just gotten in science class. I was sitting with my friend Natasha. We were giggling, texting and passing notes. Our teacher was talking about volcanos but I wasn't really listening. The door slammed opened and a bunch of guys were there. "Sarah Rutter" they said. I sighed and thought this was just my dad being protective. He was wondering if I was ok. I just dropped my head down. Then the men pulled out guns and started walking around the room. Everybody froze. I would not make eye contact. One of the stopped in front of me. They lifted my chin with his gun and looked in my eyes. "Hello Sarah" he said. I started shaking. He and another guy grabbed onto my arms and guided me away. "Let me go!" I exclaimed. They ignored and took me out of my school. "What do you want?" I snapped. "You" one man said. They threw me in a van. "Look if you want money then you'll get it. Just let me go!" I said. They ignored and kept driving. *END FLASHBACK* My parents are rich. My dad is a very successful business man. My mom inherited all of her parents things. When my parents found out they were having me it was the happiest moment ever for them. Mom had everything she could possibly need. When I was born there was security surrounding my room. I was special and I've always liked that. The time those men took me was the only time I was unguarded. They threw me into a cell. I thought I was being held for money but I was so very wrong. *FLASHBACK* it had been about a three weeks since I'd been taken to my cell. I was scraping dirt off my hands. They threw my mom in the cell with me. "MOM!" I yelled and crawled toward her. She looked beaten up. "Sarah?" she asked. "What happened?" I asked. "They took me here" she said sadly. "What do they want from us? Because I said if it was money then daddy would give it to them. I said it didn't matter the amount" I said. She sadly looked down. "Money is one thing but there is so much more" she said. "Like what?" I asked. "I need to explain some things" she said. *END FLASHBACK* I wiped my tears away. A knock on my door brought me out of the memory. I opened it was my security guard. "Your father sent for me" he said. Oh daddy. I nodded and got my bag. The guard moved out of my way and let me through. I opened the front door to be faced with cameras. I put my head down. This day can't get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah pov  
Of course the day could get worse. It was raining. My security guard had an umbrella over my head. "Sarah who will inherit your mom's things!" a reporter yelled. I ignored and got in the limo. I was back there alone. I sighed and leaned against the window. I started to tap the Morris code. It was something I learned in case I was in trouble. It was used in the horrid place. *FLASHBACK* "What do you mean explain?" I asked. "Some things have happened that people didn't like so they are taking out their revenge on me" mom said. "Why?" I asked. One of the men from the gang who took us entered. He pulled out a phone and dialed a number. It was on speaker. "Fabian Rutter" daddy said picking up. "I hear your missing a few things" the man said. "Like?" daddy asked playing it dumb. I know he is smart. "Like your wife and daughter" the man said. I heard shuffling from the other side of the phone. "Who the hell are you? And where are my girls?" daddy hissed. "Not your concern but you are going to give me a million dollars or your girls are dead" the man said. "Don't hurt them" daddy begged. "I'm not for now" the man said. I burst into tears. Mom pulled me close. "It's fine Sarah" she promised and pulled me into her lap. I put my head on her shoulder. She rubbed my back in circles. The man took the phone off speaker. "You two better shut it!" he said covering the mouth piece. I started to tap on the ground. Mom understood and tapped to. "It's fine" she tapped. "Ok" I tapped. "I love you" she tapped. "I love you too" I tapped. She kissed my forehead. The man hung up his phone after he gave more demands. He then left us alone. Mom brushed my hair away. "When we get out we can do anything you want" she promised. I nodded. "We can go to Paris like you wanted. You can have a beauty day with Aunt Amber. You can go to the spa and go shopping" she promised. I smiled slightly. I'm like my Aunt Ambers little doll. She used to dress me up. I was close to all of my aunts and uncles because they couldn't have babies. Needless to say I'm also a daddy's girl. He just spoiled me and I like it. I couldn't believe I got stuck in this hell. It's like in some dark building and it's gross and dirty. The men treat me like I'm useless and not important. They've cut me and hit me. They say they don't need me in good health they only need me alive. My mom doesn't look much better than me. She looks beaten up too. That's so different to see her like that. She is usually in something fancy. She doesn't seem to be bothered by it. "Do you know these people?" I asked my mom. "Sadly, yes" she said. "When did you meet them?" I asked. "High school" she said. "What do they want?" I asked. "Me and you they want to live forever but one of them is for money instead of the others" she said. "What do you mean live forever?" I asked. "They believe eternal life and it's true" she said. *END FLASHBACK* The rain poured down. My tears seemed to match. She can't be gone.  
It's not possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kinda short but I guess it's good. Thx 4 the reviews and favorite. Who nominated me for the hurt/comfort thing in that Fabina contest?**

* * *

Sarah pov  
I put my head against the cold window. I saw the trees and hills pass by. I'm like two hours away from the service. I started to text aunt Amber. "Hi baby" she texted. "Hi aunt Amber" I texted. "Are you ok?" she texted. "No. How's daddy?" I texted. "Trying to not panic. But he's coming. He doesn't want her to be gone either. People are still investigating your moms death. He will not let them get away with this" she texted. I threw the phone on the leather seat. I can't do this. I took my long dark brown hair out of my bun and ran my fingers  
through it. I put my hands over my stomach and cried. *FLASHBACK* "You can't live forever it's impossible" I said. "I wish baby but it's true" she said. I started to heavily breath. I have asthma so that's not good. "Sarah. Breath just breath baby" she said rubbing my back. I took deep breaths until my breathing got back to normal. "Are you ok?" mom asked. "Yes" I said. "Good" she said. "How can we give them life?" I asked. "The cup of ankh and the elixir" she said. "How do they get them?" I asked. "I'm guessing they demanded the cup from your daddy and we are making the elixir" she said holding my hands. "How do we make it?" I asked. "Well there's a special way and it's a mix of our blood with the tears of gold" she said. "Tears of gold?" I asked. "You get them from the mask of Anubis but you have it naturally. Haven't you noticed?" she said. I shook my head no. "Thats why we try to keep you happy. So you won't cry. They are powerful and can  
heal anything" she said and kissed my head. How did my life turn into a horror story? Why does it have to be me? I enjoy my life I don't want it messed up by some awful curse. *END FLASHBACK* the car stopped suddenly. "What happened?" I asked the driver. "A person in the road but they moved" he said. "Ok" I said then looked back out of the window. One of the men was there.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is all in flashback form. Don't 4 get 2 review. Happy B-day SibunaSaviour. **

* * *

Sarah pov  
The men watch us all the time. They are always talking to daddy. Today one of them brought in a laptop. It was on chat. He sat it in front of me and mommy. He then left us alone. Daddy's face showed up. His dark brown hair looked a mess. "Fabian" mommy said. "Daddy" I said at the same time. "Hi girls" he said. "What do they want?" I asked. "Money they are keeping you for money and a few other things" he said like it was unbelievable. "They really did put a price on our life"'mom said. "I know. How could they?"daddy said. Tears started to silently fall down my face. "It's ok baby. I'm coming to find you" daddy promised. I kept crying. "Sarah I promise. I already have many people looking for you and I pleaded for your safe return. I even said I'll meet the demands which I plan on doing" he said. "Your giving it to them!" I asked. "I have no choice. They are dangerous and I can't take that risk" he said running his fingers through his hair. Mom rubbed my back. "Sarah it's his only choice" she said. Daddy nodded in agreement. They can't give in. They are stronger than this. Something like this has happened before. *FLASHBACK* Me and my parents were going to a party. I was only four. I was playing with my dolls in my bed room. Mommy came in and she was trying to get on some earrings. She was wearing a black dress with a slit, black heels, diamond earrings, a silver choker and her wedding ring. Her blonde hair was curled. She bent down next to me. "Hi mommy" I said. "Why aren't you dressed?" she asked. I shrugged. She sighed and picked me up. She got me dressed in a purple poofy dress and white shoes. She brushed out my thick brown hair. She put it in a ponytail. "Beautiful" she said then picked me up. She took me downstairs where daddy already was. "Hi girls" he said as he took me from mommy. "Hi daddy" I said. He kissed my forehead. "Hi angel" he said. "Let's go Fabian we have to get there at least semi on time" mommy said. "I know Nins" daddy said. "Just saying" mommy said. I giggled a little. Daddy carried me outside to the limo. I was jumping around probably driving my parents crazy. "Sarah stop jumping" mommy said. I plopped down on a seat. "Are we there?" I whined. "Now we are" daddy said. Daddy stepped out first holding me then mommy. There were a lot of lights. I put my face in daddy's jacket. I heard my name being called but I didn't know who. It was really loud. Daddy rubbed my back and kept walking. We got in a much quieter place so I came out of his shirt. Daddy smiled. "You know they have yet to get a picture of you" he said. I shook my head no. "We were going to let them see you for the first time but you didn't want that" he said then kissed my head. I hadn't thought about it but my parents always hid my face somehow whenever we went out. They didn't want people knowing what I looked like unless they knew who it was. Daddy says I'm just mommy with his dark brown hair. Mommy smiled at daddy's comment. People came up and talked to mommy and daddy. I sat there awkwardly. I poked daddy's arm. "Yes?" he asked. "Let me down" I said. He gave a warning look. "I don't know" he said. "Please" I begged. "Sarah I don't want you alone with people" he said. I gave him doe eyes and pouted out my lip. "No talking to strangers and do not go too far away" he said. "Ok daddy" I said. "I'm not joking Sarah if you do not listen then you are in big trouble" he said. I nodded. He sat me down. I started to toddle away. I felt daddy's eyes on my back. I went to look for Auntie Amber because she is always at a party. I skipped outside to a garden with a huge pond. I bent over the pond. There were coy fish. I almost put my head in the water and made fish faces. I was messing with one and we were making fish faces at each other. He swam away quickly for some reason. "Come back!" I called. I heard a laugh from behind me. I looked up and a man was above me. "Little Sarah Rutter" he said. I would've jumped in the pond but I can't swim. "Don't think about it" he said. He picked me up and snuck me upstairs. The stairs went over the party. The man yelled something to get everyones attention. He pulled out a gun and held it to my head. He took off the safety and put his finger on the trigger. I saw daddy below me. I saw him mouth something. "Don't hurt her!" mommy yelled. "Ok Mrs. Rutter if you want her back then give me money" he said. Daddy became angry. The man moved the gun over my heart. I started shaking. "Fine ok we'll agree" daddy yelled. "Meet me at the clearing behind the forest about an hour away at midnight. I'll call you with the amount. If anyone follows then this little girl won't see another day" he said. Mommy went into daddy's arms. "I'll come" daddy said. The man nodded and took me away from the house. The people didn't even try to help me. Mommy reached her arm out but daddy pulled her back. "Don't Nina. Who knows what he'll do?" I heard daddy say. The man holding me smirked and took me away. I was crying. He put me in a car then drove to some forest. I looked out of the window. He went outside of the car and pulled out a phone. I didn't hear him though. There was frost on the window. I wrote help me in the frost. I laid my head against the door. "Save me" I whispered. I was like a princess who got kidnapped and a prince is supposed to save her. My prince is supposed to be daddy. He needs to save me. After a little while the man took me out. Soon a car pulled up. Daddy came out with some bag thing. "Set it down and go stand in front of your car" the man said. Daddy put the bag down and backed away. The man picked it up. He opened it and looked at it. "Very good" the man said. "Give me Sarah" daddy said. "Ah ah ah she is going to spend some time with me" the man said. Something took me from the man. I looked up. Uncle Eddie! He smiled at me. Uncle Eddie had taken the gun from the man and put it in his pocket. He gave me to daddy. "Hi baby" he said holding me close. Uncle Eddie had pinned the other guy to the ground and handcuffed him. "Your under arrest" he said. I almost forgot he's a cop. Aunt Patricia said he was the cockiest cop ever. Daddy picked up the bag and carried me to his car. He put me in my car seat and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad your safe" he said. I nodded as he closed the door. After a long ride we were home. Daddy took me upstairs to his room. Mommy was sitting at the vanity. She was wearing a robe and brushing her hair. Her eyes were bright red like she had been crying. She saw us in the mirror and turned around. She embraced me and daddy. She kissed my head. "That won't happen again I swear" she said. "It won't. You have a security guard now" daddy said. "Then you can be super safe" mommy said. I nodded. "Speaking of safe. Nins can you go put this in the safe" he said then handed her the bag. "You were actually going to pay him?" mommy asked. "No but I had to trick him" daddy said. "He demanded this much?" mommy asked. "Yea but he can't put a price on my angels life. But I would have done anything to keep Sarah alive" he said and kissed my head. "Who was that guy?" mommy asked. "He used to work for me. He found out about Sarah and just had to get hold of her" he said. "So he hatched a plan" mommy said then moved my hair behind my ear. "To kidnap her and threaten me to get him money" daddy said. "So stupid. Who would take a kid away from their parents for money?" she said. "It almost happened to you" he said. "Oh yeah I was six and a lady took me from my home" mommy said. "Because your so special" daddy said then placed his lips on hers. I titled my head and watched them kiss. Mommy pulled away and smiled. "Love you babe" she said. "Love you babe" daddy said. They then kissed again. *END FLASHBACK*


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah pov  
My parents were perfect. The most perfect couple ever. In that place my mom was so depressed without him.

*FLASHBACK*

Mom was quiet for many days.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She blinked tears. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Sarah. I'm dying" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They poisoned my food and I'm dying" she said. I started to cry.

"Don't leave me" I begged.

"I'm sorry. I'll watch over you" she said.

"If you die. I die" I said.

"You can't leave your father. He will never give up on us. He would always try to get us back even if it ment doing deals with them. Don't let him do that" she said.

"Mommy" I cried.

"Bye baby. I love you" she said then stopped breathing. I cried and held her lifeless body. The men came in then picked me up.

"No!" I said reaching for my mom. The men chained me to a table and injected something into my blood. I didn't know what to do. I passed out. When I woke up in a hospital. Daddy was sitting next to me. He had tears in his eyes.

"She's gone" I said.

"I know they aren't getting away with this" he promised. I lost my mom. I felt like dying. I was about to pulled out my IV's and stab myself. Daddy's hand stopped me.

"Sarah please don't do this to me" he begged. His strong front crumbled. He looked weak.

"Please" he begged. I nodded and cried into him.

"We'll be ok" he said. I shook my head no. It did not seem real. After I got out I went back to my house instead of school.

Daddy was careful with people who got near me. I usually stayed in bed. Daddy was trying to find the murderes all the time. I cried in bed with the blankets over my head.

I refused to eat or drink. I locked myself in my room and almost hung myself. Daddy had caught me and grabbed my wrist. He took me to his study. He sat on his desk in front of me.

"I know your hurting. I am too. But if you did this I would go insane" he said. I nodded.

"Never do that again" he said.

"Ok" I said.

He then made me eat and drink. I did.

I was so depressed.

*END FLASHBACK*

I got to the funeral. I walked out of the limo with tears still down my face. I slowly walked inside. It's really private it's basically only me, daddy, Aunt Amber and security. I saw daddy was there and he was yelling at someone. I spied on the conversation. Daddy handed the man a bag.

"Everything is there now bring my wife back" he said. Daddy promised not to make any deals. Mommy didn't want that. The man looked at it then went to the casket. He took a bottle from the bag and poured some of it into my moms mouth.

There was a soft cough. Mom! I wanted to yell and scream with joy but that man was still there. "

You finally figured out you wouldn't have everything ok until you gave in. Eh Rutter?" he said.

"Yes and now everything is good" he said. Mommy had came from the casket and was holding onto daddy.

"All is good that is until I want more" the man said. I just realized he was the man who kidnapped me when I was four. I slightly choked.

"Yes Sarah it is me" he said then turned to me.

"I won. Now live your life but watch your back you never know when I'll show up" he said then left with his ransom. Daddy came and hugged me. Mommy hugged me too.

"Hi angel" mommy said. I can't believe she's here.

"Hi mommy" I said like a two year old.

"I love you" I felt her tap on my back. I smiled and did the same. She held me closer. Daddy held me close too. After we broke apart we went home. I finally have a family again. Perfect. At home we had many security guarding us.

I was back at the mansion. I usually am at boarding school. My parents didn't want me to get in trouble like many of my old friends did. By that I mean get arrested.

They shipped me to boarding school when one night a police officer took me home because I was at a party. I wasn't pissed my parents off. So from London I moved to school in Liverpool. It was pretty ok but nothing like home.

My parents were cuddling. I smiled at them. They are so happy. I went up to my room and changed into my pajamas. I let them have a night alone. I slept soundly for the first time in forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a LONG time. But here ya go! If u have ideas then put them in reviews or pm me bcuz i have some writers block.**

* * *

Sarah pov

I woke up to rain. I usually would have complained but I'm happy. I've changed from a brat to someone a little more apperecating. I remember when I was little. *FLASHBACK* Me and my family went on vacation. My parents had buisness or something but the brought me. They don't trust babysitters. It was Hawaii. I was about seven. I was really grumpy from when we got off the plane. We were in a limo and Mommy and daddy were talking. I slumped down in my seat and kicked my feet up. I was wearing a skirt. "Sarah legs down" mommy said. I crossed my arms and kept them up. "Sarah put your legs down" daddy said. I huffed and put them down. We got to the hotel and I sort of ran away from my parents. I didn't get very far. A security guard snatched me up then brought me back. My parents had their arms crossed and stared at me disapprovingly. Daddy grabbed my arm. "Let's go" he said obviously annoyed. We went to our room. When daddy let go I locked myself in a bedroom. "Sarah open the door" mommy said. I crossed my arms and planted myself firmly on the bed. "Sarah open the door NOW!" mommy repeated. I opened the door. "Sarah what is wrong with you?" she asked. I stayed quiet. She sighed and picked me up. "Where's daddy?" I asked. "He's just doing something" she said. "Like what?" I asked. "Work" she said. He always had work. It felt like he didn't want to be with Me or mommy. Mommy carried me to a couch. She sat me in her lap and we watched tv. Daddy was gone all day. Me and mommy ordered room service and talked and stuff. She got me changed into my turquoise pajamas. She sat me in the bed and left. I couldn't sleep because I hadn't seen daddy. I dragged myself out of bed and into the living room. I sat on the couch and watched Maggie and the giant beast (AN: I WAS OBSESSED WITH THAT SHOW!) I heard the door open. "Sarah?" daddy's voice asked. I looked up and saw him. He was in his buisness suit and on his phone. He came and sat on the couch. He put me in his lap. "What are you doing up?" he asked. "Couldn't sleep" I said. "I'm sorry" he said. "It's ok. What were you doing?" I asked. "Buisness" he said. "What were you doing?" I asked. "Just some security" he said. "Like what?" I asked. "Keeping you and mommy safe" he said. "Why? What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing to worry about sweetheart" he said patting my head. I nodded my little head obviously oblivious to the situation. *END FLASHBACK* I shook off my thoughts. I went downstairs in the kitchen where mom was making waffles. "Hi Sarah" she said. "Morning mom" I said. She smiled. My mom looked like normal mom. She even had a glow about her. "Where's daddy?" I asked. "Sleeping" she said. I nodded. Soon daddy came downstairs. He was happy too. He kissed my head. He just about ate mom's face off. "So sweet it's gross" I said. They pulled away and looked at me. "It's true and do people know your back" I said gesturing to mom. "Now they think I just went missing" mom said. I nodded. "What do you wanna do today?" dad asked. I thought he was talking to mom but they were both looking at me. "Me?" I asked. "Yes angel" he said. "Lazy day" I said. He chuckled. Mom smiled. "What do you wanna do on your lazy day?" she asked. "Sleep in your bed and watch movies" I said. "Let's start" mom said heading upstairs. Daddy and I followed. My parents room is huge. Like HUGE. I jumped in their comfy bed and snuggled in the blankets. My parents got in on the sides. Thunder roared. It was sort of like when I was very young and afraid of storms. Though a little hectic I love my life.


End file.
